October 19
1900s-1930s *1913 - The New York Giants and Chicago White Sox, fortified with other players, start their world tour in Cincinnati. After a 31-game tour to Seattle, they will head for the Philippines, Australia, China and Japan. *1923 - Citing the unsavory characters associated with the sport, American League president Ban Johnson persuades AL owners to prohibit boxing matches in their parks. The National League declines to go along with it. *1932 - The Baseball Writers Association of America MVP awards are announced, with Jimmie Foxx winning in the American League and Chuck Klein in the National League. 1940s-1960s *1946 - The New York Yankees acquire pitcher Allie Reynolds from the Cleveland Indians for former American League MVP Joe Gordon and third baseman Eddie Bockman. Reynolds had struggled with Cleveland, losing 15 of 16 decisions during the season. Reynolds will reverse his fortunes in 1947, winning 19 games for the World Series champion Yankees. *1949 - The Chicago White Sox make one of the best trades in franchise history when they acquire future Hall of Fame second baseman Nellie Fox for backup catcher Joe Tipton. Fox will win the American League MVP the following season. *1956 - Playing below par after their seven-game World Series loss to the Yankees, the Brooklyn Dodgers lose the first game of an exhibition series in Japan to the Yomiuri Giants, 5–4. Nonetheless, the Dodgers will win 14 games, lose four, and tie one in the series. *1965 - NBC wins a MLB television package, including prime-time, All-Star Game and World Series games. 1970s *1972 - The Oakland Athletics stage a dramatic comeback to win Game Four of the World Series against the Cincinnati Reds. Trailing 2-1 in the ninth inning, the A’s string together four consecutive hits, including three by pinch-hitters Gonzalo Márquez, Don Mincher and Angel Mangual, who provides the game-winning run with an opposite-field single. The Series is even at two games apiece. *1976 - The Boston Globe uses aerial photography to measure the exact distance of the left field wall at Fenway Park from home plate. The distance: 304.779 feet. Art Keefe and writer George Sullivan measure it this month at 309 feet, four inches. *1976 - The Cincinnati Reds took a commanding 3-0 lead over the New York Yankees in the World Series with a 6–2 victory at Yankee Stadium. Cincinnati's designated hitter Dan Driessen had a single, double, home run and a walk to lead the attack. Jim Mason had a solo homer in the seventh inning for the only home run by the Yankees in the Series. *1978 - The Chicago White Sox fire Larry Doby, the second black manager in major league history. The Sox name veteran shortstop Don Kessinger player-manager. 1980s *1980 - In the World Series, a ninth-inning rally for two runs against Kansas City Royals reliever Dan Quisenberry gives Game Five to the Phillies by a 4–3 margin. *1981 - Los Angeles Dodgers outfielder Rick Monday hit a ninth-inning home run to give the Dodgers a 2–1 victory over the Montreal Expos and the National League pennant. The win sends the Dodgers to the World Series against the New York Yankees. *1982: **The St. Louis Cardinals sit through two rain delays to easily win Game Six of the World Series by a 13–1 score over the Brewers. **Rather than give him the contract extension he requested, Oakland Athletics president Roy Eisenhardt fires manager Billy Martin, who led the club to a 68-94 record this season after winning the AL West in 1981. *1985 - Cardinals ace John Tudor is a 3–1 winner in the I-70 World Series opener against in-state opponent Kansas City. *1986 - The Boston Red Sox took a 2-0 lead in the World Series with 9–3 rout of the New York Mets. Boston had 18 hits, and battered Dwight Gooden for six runs in five innings. *1987 - Controversial Billy Martin is named manager of the Yankees for a fifth time, replacing Lou Piniella, who replaced Martin and is moved to general manager. Piniella led the Yankees to an 89-73 record in 1987, fourth in the AL East. *1988 - The Dodgers take advantage of Oakland errors to beat Dave Stewart 4–3 in Game Four of the World Series. 1990s *1990 - The Cincinnati Reds moves within one game of a shocking World Series sweep by beating the Oakland Athletics, 8–3, in Game Three. Chris Sabo has a pair of home runs for the Reds. *1991 - Minnesota defeat the Braves, 5–2, in Game One of the World Series. Greg Gagne's three-run home run off Charlie Leibrandt in the fifth inning helps support the strong effort of winning pitcher Jack Morris. *1993 - Paul Molitor comes within a double of hitting for the cycle as Toronto takes a 2-1 World Series lead in Philadelphia. Roberto Alomar adds four hits to back winner Pat Hentgen in a 10–3 romp. *1996 - For the third year in a row, a Dodgers member is named Rookie of the Year. Raúl Mondesí, like last year's pick, Mike Piazza, is a unanimous choice. The fleet Dominican outfielder hit .306 with 16 home runs and 16 assists. *1997 - The Cleveland Indians bounce back with a 6–1 victory over the Florida Marlins in Game Two of the World Series. For the Indians, pitcher Chad Ogea gets the win, Sandy Alomar connects for a home run, and Marquis Grissom has three hits. *1999 - Pitcher Kenny Rogers walked Andruw Jones with the bases loaded and one out in the bottom of the 11th inning, sending the Atlanta Braves to the World Series with a 10–9 victory over the New York Mets in Game Six of the National League Championship Series. 2000s *2001 - In the NLCS, Curt Schilling's four-hitter gives the Arizona Diamondbacks a 5–1 victory over the Atlanta Braves. Schilling strikes out 12 Braves as Craig Counsell gets three hits and Steve Finley drives home three runs. *2002 - The San Francisco Giants take the World Series opener with a 4–3 win over the Anaheim Angels. Barry Bonds, Reggie Sanders and J.T. Snow hits home runs for the Giants as pitcher Jason Schmidt gets the win. Troy Glaus hits a pair of home runs for Anaheim. *2004 - Curt Schilling, pitching on a dislocated ankle tendon held down by three sutures put in the day before, gave up one run over seven innings as the Boston Red Sox beat the New York Yankees 4–2 to save their season for the third day in a row and force a winner-take-all Game Seven in their American League Championship Series and a trip to the World Series. *2005 - In Game Six of the NLCS, the Houston Astros earned their first World Series berth in 44 years of team history with a 5–1 victory over the St. Louis Cardinals. Roy Oswalt, who also won Game Two, gave up only three hits and struck out six Cardinals for seven innings in earning the NLCS MVP award. Houston had been 0-5 with a chance to clinch the NLCS. For the Cardinals, the loss marked the end of the season for the team that led the majors with 100 wins. It also was the final game at Busch Stadium, scheduled to be demolished by a wrecking ball to make room for St. Louis’ new ballpark. Houston will face the Chicago White Sox in the World Series. Births *1874 - Tom McCreery, outfielder (d. 1941) *1876 - Mordecai Brown, Hall of Fame pitcher (d. 1948) *1887 - Fred Snodgrass, outfielder (d. 1974) *1896 - Bob O'Farrell, catcher (d. 1988) *1913 - Al Brazle, pitcher (d. 1973) *1943 - Sandy Alomar, Sr., All-Star infielder *1960 - Mark Davis, All-Star pitcher *1961 - Tim Belcher, pitcher *1962 - Oswaldo Peraza, pitcher *1966 - Dave Veres, pitcher *1972 - Joe McEwing, utility *1972 - Keith Foulke, All-Star pitcher *1975 - Horacio Estrada, pitcher *1976 - Michael Young, All-Star infielder *1980 - José Bautista, infielder Deaths *1954 - Hugh Duffy, Hall of Fame outfielder (b. 1866) *1986 - George Pipgras, pitcher (b. 1899) *2001 - Hugh Mulcahy, All-Star pitcher (b. 1913)